


The End is the Beginning

by Kali_Blue



Series: A World in Red [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Other, Sad, Time Travel, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kali_Blue/pseuds/Kali_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as Leliana was concerned, her life in exchange for a second chance at history was more than a bargain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End is the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. :)
> 
> This short-piece has been written to provide a tiny bit of context for my other story, 'Daughter of the Wolf'. It's not entirely how things went in-game but, in saying that, it can also be read as a standalone. Hope you enjoy it!

_This is all pretend to you. Some future you hope will never exist. I suffered. The Whole World Suffered. It was real._

 

‘Cast your spell, you have as much time as I have arrows.’

That was the last thing Leliana had said to them before she turned her back.

She’d watched as Sera and Vivienne, both crimson-eyed and a hair’s breath away from death, had each nodded to the other. It was a gesture heavily laden with meaning – a silent salute and an almost resigned acknowledgement of the battle to come. Moreover, for two people who were as different as night and day it was a wholly respectful gesture neither would have deigned to give the other had the circumstances been different.

Leliana let a faint smile grace her lips as the heavy, stone doors slammed shut behind the two women. Those two were comrades now. To her it seemed that, human or elf, common or noble, a person’s place in the world meant surprisingly little when one was faced with The End. 

Leliana’s appearance was in stark contrast to the other two - her face was gaunt, her cheekbones sunken, her eyes hollow. Yet for one who looked so fragile and breakable, for one who’d suffered so much pain and torture, her grip was surprisingly steady as she nocked an arrow to her bow and pulled it back. Her world was reduced to a pinpoint - nothing and no one would get through that door as long as she had breath in her body.

She let her arrows fly as soon as the doors swung open again and a sea of monsters swamped the hall.

Even when she felt the dull thud of an arrow hit just below her shoulder, Leliana prayed. She prayed even when she was snatched off her feet by large, grotesque claws, even when blood red eyes surrounded her, and even when she was pinned between heavy monstrous limbs. A tiny flicker of hope filled her chest when she caught a glimpse of a swirling vortex on the raised dais through the sea of monsters. Heard the raised voices of a man and a woman, one panicked and the other insistent, and breathed out a sigh of relief when it disappeared and the hall became dark once more.

It was done.

As far as Leliana was concerned, her life in exchange for a second chance at history was more than a bargain.


End file.
